Leg Strength
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Annabeth catches Clarisse in a compromising position while the latter is training. Smut
1. Chapter 1

Clarisse strained as she tried to hold herself up. She currently had her legs wrapped around a punching bag. A rope ran from the ceiling and around her ankles. She had even gone as far to put cuffs on her toes. The things she did just to stay fit. Clarisse continued to struggle in the middle of the cabin. With all her might she lifted herself up with her stomach muscles. She felt a surge of pain as she did this. That was her eightieth crunch so far, and she had so many more to do. Clarisse forced herself up again. Eighty-one. She let out a deep breath as she let herself down. She tried to pull herself up again, but her stomach ached to much. She closed her eyes to rest a bit. She was about to try again when the door suddenly opened. It was Annabeth. "Hey Clarisse, I thought we were going to...what are you doing?"

"Get out!" said Clarisse, grabbing her water bottle and throwing it at Annabeth.

Annabeth dodged the water bottle and just stood there. "Is this how you work out?"

"Can you leave!" said Clarisse. "I'm trying to beat my record for eighty-nine crunches."

"Eighty-nine?" said Annabeth. "What are you at now?"

Clarisse lifted herself up. "Eighty-two."

"Wow," said Annabeth. "Looks like you need a break."

"I'm fine," said Clarisse. "Eighty-three...eighty-four...eighty-five."

Annabeth looked impressed. "Good for you. Just five more to go. Four more. Three more."

"Can you shut up!" said Clarisse. "Eighty-eight...eighty-nine...ninety."

Clarisse let herself down. Annabeth clapped. "Impressive, very impressive."

"Thanks." Clarisse let out a deep breath. "Hey, can you let me down?"

"No," said Annabeth.

"And why not?" said Clarisse, who was hanging upside down.

"I've got a few things I want to do first." Annabeth unzipped her jeans. "You know, while I've still got you here."

"Fine." Clarisse rolled her eyes, but went along with Annabeth. She stuck out her tongue and licked Annabeth's thigh.

Annabeth moaned. "Oh yeah. That's how I like it."

"I can tell." Clarisse worked her tongue higher up Annabeth's thigh. She soon found herself face to face with Annabeth's soaking wet slit. Clarisse then began to play with Annabeth's clit. She started by making little circles around it. This drove Annabeth wild. She grabbed Clarisse's hair and tugged on it. Clarisse responded by grabbing Annabeth's ass and squeezing it. She gently ran her tongue up and down Annabeth's slit, or what was considered gentle by Clarisse. Annabeth lowered her head and kissed Clarisse's exposed navel. She bit down on Clarisse's skin. This caused Clarisse to lap at Annabeth more rapidly. Annabeth squealed, eliciting a grin from Clarisse. Clarisse's hand shot up and grabbed Annabeth's nipple, twisting it violently. This drove Annabeth over the edge, getting a loud moan from her.

Annabeth fell to the floor. "Do you think anyone heard that?"

"Probably," said Clarisse. "Hey, can you let me down now?"

"Why?" said Annabeth.

"Are you kidding me?" said Clarisse. "I just licked you pussy. What else do I-"

Annabeth did the rope that had tied Clarisse to the punching bag. "There, happy now?"

"Very," said Clarisse as she massaged her ass.

Annabeth extended a hand to Clarisse and helped her get up. "So this is how you work out?"

"Usually," said Clarisse. "Sometimes I do more extreme stuff. Do you want me to show you?"

"No," said Annabeth.

"Come on," said Clarisse. "I'll just show you. I won't make you do any of them."

"Still a no," said Annabeth.

"Okay," said Clarisse. "So...uh wanna get lunch?"

"Sure." The two left the cabin and headed to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part two as requested by ObeliskX.**

Annabeth peddled as fast as she could. She was currently hooked to an exercise bike and had wires attached to her thighs. These wires led into the bike. Opposite her was Clarisse who was in a similar get up. A wire ran through both bikes. This wire measured both Annabeth's and Clarisse's vitals. The first one of them to get to a certain speed would get a shock that stimulated orgasm. The other would just get a shock. Annabeth wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Between the two was a monitor that displayed their speed. The screen showed that Annabeth was starting to fall behind. Clarisse saw her and smirked. "Feeling a little tired, are we?"

"I'm good," said Annabeth.

"Are you sure?" said Clarisse.

"I'm sure," said Annabeth.

"'Cause if you want to drop out, I won't hold it against you," said Clarisse. "I mean, I can handle a few shocks myself, but I understand that you probably can't."

"Don't be too sure of yourself," said Annabeth. "I'm not that far behind you."

"With me, you can't afford to fall a little behind." Clarisse wasn't wrong. Annabeth keep falling further behind Clarisse. She tried remedying this by doing bursts of speed, hoping to catch up. For a while, this was effective. She managed to catch up to Clarisse a bit, and it looked like she was going to overtake her eventually. Clarisse seemed to notice this, but tried hiding her fear behind a mask of snark. "You know, I don't think it'll feel that bad."

"What are you talking about?" said Annabeth.

"You know," said Clarisse. "The shock. I mean it's basically going to burn down there for a bit, but that's what...only a few days. You can handle that, right?"

Annabeth grit her teeth. "Yeah, I can handle that."

"I'm sure you can." Clarisse smiled menacingly. However, all this accomplished was making Annabeth angry. She started peddling so hard that she almost thought she would break the bike. It got some immediate results. Soon Annabeth was going faster than Clarisse. Clarisse responded by peddling faster, but Annabeth held the lead. At least, for a while. After a few minutes of out peddling Clarisse, Annabeth's legs were hit by a series of powerful cramps. She was forced to stretch her legs out, and while she was doing this, Clarisse managed to overcome Annabeth. The screen now turned red. The shock was just about to come. Clarisse took this opportunity to gloat. "Well Annabeth, ready to get some really nasty burns down there."

Annabeth bit her lip. She wasn't that far behind. If she could get Clarisse to slow down a bit, she might be able to overtake her. Annabeth thought for a moment. "Hey Clarisse, I've got a question."

"Ask away," said Clarisse with a smug smile still on her face.

"Did you ever ask your dad if Aphrodite does oral?" Clarisse froze, her speed dropping. This was the opening Annabeth needed. With one burst of speed, Annabeth overtook Clarisse. The screen turned red and began blinking. Clarisse's eye's bulged as the shock hit her. Annabeth would have relished in watching Clarisse in pain. However, she could feel a tickling between her legs. She arched herself back and allowed the orgasm to overtake her. She was going to enjoy this.


End file.
